A night with Tobias
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: This fanfiction is rated M. because it is very lemony! There's only going to be about two to three chapters. I hope you enjoy and only read if you like lemons!;)


**Hey guys! I thought I'd do a short fanfiction mainly just full of lemons! This story is between Tris and Four! They've been dating for a year now and they have sex every now and then. But when they do it gets really lemony:P Rated M. For lemons! (I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!)**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm standing in the bathroom, getting ready to have sex with Tobias. I put on the black lingerie that makes me look more mature, as I curl my hair a little bit. I put on some light pink lipstick, and grab a box of condoms as I come out of the bathroom because who knows how many times me and Tobias will need new condoms.

I open the door and there stands Tobias, left in his boxers. He smirks at me and walks over to me as he places his hands on my hips. I could see his erection practically poking out of his boxers.

"I love you my sexy Tris." He says in a moaning voice. I gasp as I feel him pick me up and carry me to the bed.

He immediately starts kissing my neck, as he grabs my arms and holds them above my head.

I love this Tobias, the Tobias who is rough and sexy.

Before I know it I felt something metal against my hands. I then hear a click noise and I look up at Tobias only to realize that he handcuffed me to the bed post with black fuzzy handcuffs. I smile, I never know what he's going to do during sex, which turns me on even more.

He starts to kiss and bite my neck, as he travels down to my lingerie bra. He practically rips the bra off of me, and throws it on the floor.

"Tris your so hot I can barely keep my hands off of you." He says in a moaning voice.

He massages my breasts roughly, and before I know it he has his teeth scraping against my nipple. I moan louder than I meant to, and he smiles.

"I have a surprise for you." He says in a sexy voice.

"What is it?" I ask in a seducing voice. He quickly grabs something off our bedside table and holds it up.

It's a blindfold.

"This way you can't see what I'm going to do to you my sweet Tris." He says, tying the blindfold around my eyes.

Everything becomes dark, and I have no idea what he's going to do, which is making me so wet.

"I want you to moan my name whenever you want me to continue doing something." Tobias says, roughly in my ear. I nod my head yes.

All of a sudden, I can feel him take both of my ankles in his hands as he handcuffs one foot to one side of the bed, and the other foot to the other side of the bed. I'm spread out like a starfish now.

"Is someone turned on?" Tobias says in a sexy voice. "I can see you soaking through your lingerie."

I moan, I want him to have sex with me now.

"Tobias please..." I say in a whining voice.

"Please what?"

"Please have sex with me."

"That'll have to wait Tris, because for now I'm going to slowly tease you." He says in a moaning voice.

All of a sudden I feel something pressed against my stomach that's wet, his mouth.

He kissed hard against my stomach as he kissed his way down, just barely above lace thong.

Then I could feel it, his fingers gently stroking against the fabric of my thong where my sensitive spot is. I bite my lip, I want him so bad. Next thing I know, he pulled down my thong and it was completely off of me.

One of his fingers barely touched my clit, and I shivered from anticipation. I guess he saw me shiver because he went into my ear and whispered.

"Is someone feeling a little horny?"

I moan so loud. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter as he slowly teased me.

His finger touched my clit, and I arched my back wanting more. He slowly and gently rubbed my clit in circles, and then up and down, slowly stroking it to tease me.

"Tobias..." I moan.

As soon as I said his name, his other finger slowly dragged up and down my wet slit, barely pushing into me. He kept doing these actions for what seemed hours, before he stopped all of a sudden.

"Tobias." I whine. I didn't want him to stop. All of a sudden I feel movements on the bed, and I felt a hot breath breathing on my wet slit.

"Tris beg me for more." He says, breathing his steamy breath on to my pussy.

"Oh Tobias please..." I moan. He kisses my area, and then his kisses trail upwards to my clit. He continues to kiss my clit as I felt a little bit of his tongue rub up against it. I gasp, I want him so bad right now.

Right when I least expect it, he trails his tongue up my wet slit and onto my clit.

"Oh Tobias please don't stop!" I say.

He now holds me down with his hands so he can prevent me from squirming. I can feel my pussy pulsating with excitement as he drags his tongue up and down my clit, over and over again. His finger suddenly pokes into my entrance, before he pulls back out and thrust two fingers inside of me.

"Tobias!" I yell. His fingers rub at a sweet spot inside of me that makes me quiver. And before I know it, he's sucking my clit while thrusting his fingers in and out of me. I could feel my core tingle with excitement as he kept doing this.

"Tobias your gonna make me cum!" I say. He instantly stops and pulls his fingers out of me.

"You can't cum yet." He says. "I still want to tease you some more."

All of a sudden, I feel him get off the bed. What is he doing? I then hear rattling noises. Then for a minute it was quiet. Next thing I know, I hear a vibrating noise.

"Tris I got something to help me tease you." Tobias says in a groaning voice.

I could feel him get back on the bed, and I wondering what he was doing until I felt vibrating on my nipples.

"Tobias what is that?..." I ask.

"I got you a sex toy Tris." Tobias says in my ear, before he nibbles on my neck again. I could feel the vibrations on my nipples, making them hard.

Then I could feel the vibrations moving lower down my body. I moaned again, it felt so good. It had finally reached just above my clit, and I was whining. I wanted it on my pussy so bad.

"Beg Tris." Tobias says in a husky voice.

"Tobias please." I say in a moaning voice. He drags the vibrator over my clit once, and then took it off.

"What's that? I can't hear you." He says.

"Tobias please tease me!" I say yelling now. He instantly put the vibrator on my clit, as he trailed one of his fingers up and down my wet slit again.

"Do you like the vibrations Tris?"

I nodded my head yes. My body felt like it was going to explode. I could feel my juices pouring out of me as he moved the vibrator in circles on my clit. His finger still teasing my pussy.

"Tris would you look at that! Your leaking your juices all over the bed." He says.

I moan, I couldn't help it. And then all of a sudden, I felt the vibrations go inside me.

"Tris do you like it when I stick the vibrator in you?" He asks me.

"Yes..." I say in a weak voice.

He would push the vibrator all the way inside me and then pull out. He kept doing this until I eventually couldn't take it anymore.

"Tobias please let me cum..." I say.

"You can't cum until I'm inside you." He says, as he takes the vibrator out of me and holds it on my clit again. He leaves it on there for about two minutes, and just as I was starting to go over the edge, he takes it off.

"Tris now its time for me to have sex with you." He says in a husky voice. "But I want you to beg and convince me to go inside you." He whispers.

"Tobias please... I want you in me..." I say, my voice trembling.

He rubs his tip against my very wet pussy, as he just barely pushes inside of me.

"You want what in you?" He asks.

"Your dick..." I moan.

"I'm sorry, what is it you want?"

"I want your cock inside of me! I want it to give me pleasure!" I say yelling now so he would do it.

He thrusts into me and I moan, I've never felt something so good in my entire life.

"God Tris your so fucking tight!" He moans as he starts to thrust in and out of me. I try to thrust with him, except I'm handcuffed to the bed.

"Your juices are spilling everywhere Tris." He says. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes!" I moan.

He hits a sweet spot in me and I moan. Next thing I know, he uncuff's my feet from the bed so I could thrust with him. I could feel him grabbing my hips as he repeatedly slammed me down on his cock.

"I want to see if this will make you tighter." He says, groaning. I don't know what he's talking about until I feel the vibrator on my clit again, as he pumps in and out of me. I don't think I could take much of this any longer.

"Oh my God Tris! Your getting so much tighter it's driving me insane!" He yells. "Your juices are spilling all over my hard cock!"

I moan so loudly.

"Tobias please let me cum!"

"Cum for me my sweet Tris!" And with that he turned up the vibrator to the highest level of vibration. He hit that sweet spot in me again and I could feel myself so close to cumming on him.

"Tobias right there!" I moan. He continued to hit me hard in that one spot, as the vibrator vibrated on my clit. I knew I was going to cum.

"Tobias I'm cumming!" I feel a tingling sensation all over my body. My body is shaking from my orgasm as I heard him yell.

"Tris!" He came inside of me, filling me up with his warm cum.

I then realized we forgot to protect ourselves with condoms, but I felt relieved when I remembered that I took birth control. I could feel him collapse beside me, out of breath as I was too. Then I heard him say-

"You wanna go for round two?"

"Yeah." I say. "Except this time I get to tease you."

 **I hope it wasn't too lemony! Leave a review below! I will be back with a second chapter!:P**


End file.
